A muff is generally a thick, tubular case for the hands, covered with fur or other material, used by women for warmth. Hand muffs for use by women, or mothers, generally have slits or openings on both ends through which hands may be received.
The problem with a typical hand muff is that a mother is unable to push the stroller while keeping her hands in the muff at the same time. In addition, a mother pushing a stroller may need an available hand to tend to her child. Once the mother removes her hands from a typical hand muff, the possibility of losing it becomes an issue.